Fluffy cat ears
by True Support
Summary: Ruby has an obsession of Blake's ears.
**AN: Ok so I know it's been a while since I made/updated a story. So, I watched RWBY. I loved it; started reading FanFiction about it; fell in love with white rose, and kept having thoughts that Jaune was bullshitting everyone, because I have a feeling that he is actually the most OP character in the whole series. Now this is of course going to be a fluff (will make a lemon if the reader's want one). And yes I do know there are a few fanfics named this, so just bear with me. Enough talk, enjoy.**

 **Normal POV**

Ruby, team leader of RWBY (did anyone notice that the teams in the series are named from the first letter of their name?), was in the dorm room laying on her bed; she was thinking about Blake's ear's.

 _'I wonder what Blake's ear's feel like?_ ' Ruby thought. Ruby and Blake have been good friends with eachother, hell they recently went on a Grimm scouting mission where they had to scout and kill a small pack of Grimm.

 **Ruby and Blake's mission**

During their mission. Blake had her bow off, feeling comfortable with Ruby seeing her as who she is, decides to leave it off when she is with her fellow team members, of course she still always has it with her, she just puts it on when she's out in public. After their mission, when they were walking back, Ruby kept her eyes on Blake's ears.

 _'Blake looks cute with her ears out like that,'_ she thought as she continues to be mesmerized by them. Blake stops in her steps. And then her ears twitch.

 _'Oh dust they twitch!'_ her mouth agapes slightly.

"Ruby, some Grimm are nearby," Blake explained as she got ready to fight. Ruby was just staring at Blake, not hearing a word she said.

"Ruby?" Blake looked at her, seeing that she's not paying attention. "Ruby!" Blake finally snapped Ruby out of her daze.

"Yeah?" Ruby said.

"There are Grimm nearby!" Blake yelled as the Grimm heard her, and they all jumped them.

 **End of mission**

They both came back the dorm, covered in small scars and bruises. Blake went straight to the bathroom and changed, then she went to sleep in her bed. Ruby did the same.

"Night Ruby," Blake said.

"Night Blake," Ruby said as she watched Blake sleep peacefully, then fell asleep.

Next morning

Blake fluttered her eyes open, and was greeted by the morning sun. Upon waking up, the first thing she sees on the other side of the room is a sleeping figure, otherwise known as Ruby. Blake likes Ruby, they used to be socially awkward and they read books (even though Ruby doesn't read a whole lot of genres). Blake smiles softly with half-lidded eyes, and got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and took a shower. Ruby woke up 15 minutes after Blake, and heard the running of water. Ruby looked up at Blake's bed, and guesses who was in the shower. It was a Saturday, so they have the weekend off. Yang and Weiss left for a three day mission that started yesterday, so Ruby and Blake are alone for a few days. Ruby headed to the dorm kitchen to make breakfast for them. Ruby made it to the kitchen, and was greeted by Ren.

"Morning Ruby," Ren said.

"Morning Ren, what are you doing this fine morning?" Ruby asked.

"Making breakfast for my team, what about you?"

"Same, only difference is that it's just me and Blake."

"Oh, where are the other two?"

"Search and rescue, reason why it's only those two is because they need to get along, and me and Blake need to bond more," Ruby explained while Ren flipped some pancakes onto plates.

"Well that's one way to get a team to get along. Now, do you need help to make food, or are you good?"

"I'm good, but thanks for the offer Ren," she thanked.

"No problem, now enjoy the rest of the week," Ren said and left to his teams dorm room with four plates of pancakes in his hands. Ruby finished making breakfast for her and Blake, and headed back to her dorm. Blake finished getting dressed, and was now back on her bed reading her romance novel (it's been mentioned so many times so do I have to really say?) when Ruby came in with their food.

"Morning Blake, I made us breakfast," Ruby said as she handed Blake a plate with three pancakes.

"Morning Ruby (sniffs the pancakes). Mmm, these smell delicious," Blake commented.

"Thanks Blake, but wait till you taste them," Ruby said as she handed her a fork and dug into her own pancakes. Blake took the fork and pierced the soft hardened form of flour and plopped it into her mouth.

"Mmmmm, strawberry syrup, how nice," Blake admired the flavor, causing Ruby to blush at the comment of Blake admiring her favorite fruit. Blake finished her pancakes five minutes after she received them. After she was done, she continued to read her novel for the entirety of the morning. Ruby already finished her pancakes after she gave Blake hers, and was taking care of their dishes and spent the morning cleaning Crescent Rose. They were both silent, when Ruby finished cleaning her scythe, and was just relaxing in the bedroom, her eyes wandered to Blake's black ears. Blake noticed Ruby staring at her, but just ignored her. Ruby kept staring at Blake, when suddenly Blake closed her book, and glared towards the young girl.

"Ruby, may I ask why you keep staring at me?" Blake asked as she got off her bunk, and stood next to Ruby, just glaring at her with a frown. Ruby doesn't notice Blake move, and continues to stare at her.

"Ruby, Ruuuubbbyyy, earth to Ruby you in there?" Blake asked, slightly confused. Blake looks down on Ruby, then finally noticed that her eyes were not focused on her. Blake tries to follow where Ruby's eyes were looking at, and moved her head to the side, which caused Ruby's eyes to follow her head, so Blake moves her hand to her head, and feels her ears, then realization fell on her.

"Ruby, are you staring at my ears?" she asked, breaking Ruby's focus on her ears, and just blushed a deep red from embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry Blake," Ruby apologized, looking away from Blake. Blake doesn't let up, and sits next to Ruby and talk to her.

"Ruby, when we were on our mission yesterday, were you distracted by my ears?" Ruby shuffles a bit, and releases a sigh.

"Yes Blake, I was looking at your ears the whole time, they're so cute on you," Ruby said. Blake was taken aback by the fact that Ruby thought her ears were cute, never has anyone in her whole life ever mentioned anything about her ears being cute. Blake blushed a bit, and shook off her thoughts.

"Ruby, are my ears a distraction, because if they are, then I will where my bow again," Blake said. Ruby's eyes went wide.

"What, no please don't cover them up, I'm sorry if I creep you out with me staring at them, it's just, I like your ears Blake," Ruby explained. Blake lighted up a bit.

"Fine, I won't wear the bow, but Ruby, promise me you'll not get distracted when we go on missions together understand?" Ruby nodded her head. "Good, now if you don't mind, I would like to finish my book," Blake said and went back to her bed and continued reading her book. They stayed silent for an hour, when Ruby broke the silence.

"Blake," Ruby called.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Can I pet you're ears?" Ruby asked innocently, making Blake stop reading, and look at her confused.

"Why?"

"Because I always wanted to know how they felt," Ruby answered honestly. Blake sighed, and scooted over to make room.

"Come in my bed," Ruby got out of her bed, and climbed up in Blake's. Ruby and Blake adjusted themselves so that their both in a more comfortable position. Blake rested her head on Ruby's chest, and Ruby rested her head on Blake's pillow.

"So, can I pet you're ears now?" Ruby asked, causing Blake to sigh.

"Yes, but please don't be rough," Blake warned as she continues to read her book. Ruby took her fingers, and traces Blake's hair, and softly petted Blake's ear's. Blake let out a soft purr, and shifted at the slight touch. Ruby continued to pet her ears, and soon with all the purring, she went from petting her ears, to playing with them. Blake closed her book and set it down beside her, and just enjoyed Ruby's delicate fingers playing with her ears. Blake closes her eyes, and just relaxed with the girl in red. Time flew by, Yang and Weiss were on their way back to their team's dorm room. Their mission was fairly short, so they came back earlier then expected. When they reached the door, Yang unlocked it, and they both went inside to see a sleeping Blake, and Ruby cuddling together in the cat's bed.

"Aww, my sister fell asleep with a kitty," Yang cooed silently.

"I will have to admit, they do look adorable together like that," Weiss said as she walked over to Blake's bed and pulled a blanket over them.

"How sweet of you Weiss," Yang commented.

"Shut up," Weiss whispered. Weiss went into the bathroom to change.

"Such a snow princess," Yang whispered to herself as she looks at her sister, and smiles softly.

 **AN: hope you all enjoyed this short story, and again, I'm sorry for not making FanFiction as often as I used to. So I hope you readers enjoyed this, and I'll probably continue, so yeah, have a great day everyone.**


End file.
